


Steal You Away

by star54kar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Storytelling, Tongue-in-cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: Sometimes, when reality is too much to handle, it can be tempting to hide behind a fantasy. But sometimes, the line between fantasy and reality can be difficult to distinguish, and hidden emotions can dance dangerously close to the truth.





	Steal You Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first completed story that I've written for this fandom. I sincerely hope that you enjoy it.

Prompto was riding through open green fields on the back of the most adorable chocobo he’d ever seen, when he was rudely awakened by the blaring sound of his phone going off. Squinting at his phone in the dark, he groaned in dismay when he realized what time his best friend had decided to call. Reluctantly answering the phone he whined, “Noct? It’s almost two in the morning.”

“Sorry,” Noctis’ voice sounded strained as he apologized, “I know it’s late. Can I come over? Now?”

Suddenly wide awake, Prompto shot up in bed. Alarmed at the sound of his friend’s voice, combined with the urgency of his request, and the obnoxiously early hour he earnestly asked, “What’s wrong?”

There was an uncomfortably long pause before Noctis said, “Please, let me come over. I’ll explain once I get there.”

Prompto knew for sure that something was wrong now as Noctis avoided the question and didn’t deny it all at the same time. Forcing his voice into his usual lighthearted joviality for his friend’s sake, Prompto answered, “Sure, anything you need, buddy.”

Noctis sounded relieved as he responded, “Thanks, Prom. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

‘Shit,’ Prompto thought to himself as he realized that Noctis was already well on his way if he was that close to his house. “Okay,” he promised, “I’ll be waiting.”

Prompto got out of bed as they ended the call and headed to the front door. Not even three minutes later, he spied a car out the window approaching like a bat out of hell. Noctis had driven himself, Prompto realized in shock as the prince parked half-hazardly in the street and moved so fast that he practically warped in the door the moment that Prompto opened it. 

Swiftly closing the door once his obviously troubled friend was safely inside, he gently inquired, “Noct?”

Noctis was wearing a sleek, black, pinstriped suit that was probably worth more than Prompto’s entire house. Prompto imagined that he must have come straight from some sort of royal meeting or function but his face was a picture of misery as he greeted him with a sad, “Hi, Prom.”

“Come on,” Prompto coaxed his upset friend as he led him toward his room. 

Noctis followed him silently and shed his jacket the moment he crossed the threshold of the bedroom, dropping the fine garment carelessly in a heap on the floor. Prompto sat on the edge of his bed and watched helplessly as his friend treated his vest with similar disdain, tore off his tie with trembling fingers, loosened the top buttons of his rich black shirt, and finally kicked off his shoes before sitting next to him on the bed.

Unable to take it anymore, Prompto gathered Noctis in a hug, and asked again, “What’s wrong, Noct?”

A long uncomfortable beat of silence followed before Noctis whispered so softly that Prompto could scarcely hear him, “I have to get married.”

Blinking his eyes dumbly as he pulled back from the hug to look at him properly, Prompto asked, “Wait...what?” 

“I have to get married,” Noctis repeated in an unnervingly dissociated tone. “Nifflheim delivered an ultimatum disguised as a peace treaty today and my Dad informed me in no uncertain terms that we have to accept it. The end of the war and peace for Insomnia in exchange for all of the outer territories and my marriage to the Oracle.”

Prompto grasped for something, anything to say as the full weight of that statement hit him like a ton of bricks, but the only thing he could think of to respond as he absorbed the shock was, “Oh.”

Noctis leaned over to put his elbows in his lap and rubbed his face in his hands as he responded heavily, “Yeah.”

Another long awkward silence settled between them. Prompto reached a timid hand to Noctis’ back and rubbed in soothing circles while his best friend continued to miserably hide his face in his hands. Prompto forced past the grief building in his own throat at the loss of his own unspoken wishes and finally found his voice again to say, “I’m sorry, Noct. I know you didn’t choose this. I wish I could just steal you away from it all.”

Prompto could feel Noctis’ back tense under his hand, and he quickly dropped it away, scared that he somehow, someway, managed to reveal too much to his best friend. His soon to be married best friend.

Noctis dropped his hands to his lap and looked appraisingly at Prompto, quirking an eyebrow and asking with a slight smirk, “Would you?”

“Huh?” Prompto asked, confused and taken aback by Noctis’ somewhat abrupt change in mood.

“No, really.” Noctis insisted in an almost playful challenge, “Would you steal me?”

Prompto snorted a nervous laugh and desperately clinging to the attempt at normalcy between the two of them for what it was he quipped, “Pretty sure that kidnapping the Crown Prince of Lucis would mean an automatic death sentence for me, buddy.”

Noctis had a strange look on his face that Prompto couldn’t quite manage to decipher as he continued to insist on this bizarre line of questioning, “But if you could do it without getting caught, would you?”

“If I knew that deep down it was what you really wanted,” Prompto answered carefully, “if it would save you from being miserable for the rest of your life, then yes, of course I would.”

Noctis nodded and asked with an oddly serious tone of voice, “How would you do it?”

Prompto snorted again, unsure of exactly where Noctis was going with this craziness. “You haven’t exactly given me a lot of time to come up with a hypothetical kidnapping scheme of royal proportions, Noct.”

“Come on, Prom,” Noctis playfully begged in another abrupt change of tone. “I want to hear it and I need a distraction. I don’t care if you make it up as you go along or if the story’s not perfect, just tell me how you’d do it.”

“Steal you away?” Prompto asked.

Noct nodded.

Prompto took a deep breath as he thought for a moment, if he was going to indulge Noctis’ request he might as well get his input. This was his imaginary kidnapping after all. “I guess that depends,” he said cautiously before asking, “would you come with me willingly, or would you fight me?”

Noctis thought for a moment before apologetically admitting, “I guess I’d fight you. I wouldn’t want to. My heart wouldn’t be in it, but knowing what’s at stake... I’d fight you.”

“Makes sense,” Prompto reasoned. “You’d need an excuse. If you fight, then you’re not abandoning your duty to your people.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed.

“Okay,” Prompto began, “I’d come over your apartment like it was any other day. We’d play some video games while Iggy makes dinner and I’d talk him into making you one of your favorites. Gladio would come over and the four of us would eat and have a great time together as usual. Then after dinner, once Iggy and Gladio have gone home, I’d stay for the night and help you drown your upcoming wedding sorrows by getting you completely drunk off your ass.”

“What a pal,” Noctis chimed in sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, “Then what?”

“I’d let you drink until you get sleepy from the alcohol and exhaustion.” Prompto reasoned, “You sleep so deeply as it is, that with the booze in your system, you’d be highly unlikely to wake anytime soon.”

Noctis snorted, “You really think I’d sleep that soundly?”

“I know you would,” Prompto insisted.

Noctis conceded the point and prodded, “Okay, then what would you do?”

Prompto looked thoughtfully at Noctis sitting next to him on the edge of the bed in his crisp, expensive black shirt and tailored suit pants. Then he glanced down at his own comfortable sleep pants and tank top and decided that since Noctis was obviously going to be spending the rest of the night...err... morning here, he should be more comfortable. Prompto got off the bed and moved over to his dresser where he started riling around in his drawer, looking for something he could lend to Noctis. 

As he searched, Prompto continued the story and said, “You’d be soft and pliant in my arms as I move you and lay you gently down on your bed. We’re pretty much the same size so I’d change you into something of mine that is soft and comfortable but utterly plebeian and unworthy of gracing your royal form.” With a teasing smirk, Prompto tossed a soft, well worn t-shirt and an old pair of pajama pants at Noctis’ head, “Like this.”

Noctis laughed as he caught the clothes and Prompto shyly averted his eyes as the prince happily shed the rest of his royal raiment in favor of the more comfortable offerings. Once he was dressed, he sprawled out on Prompto’s bed and asked cheekily, “So now you’ve got me passed out and oblivious and dressed in your ratty old clothes. What next?”

Prompto swallowed hard as Noctis moved over in order to give him room to join him on the bed. Turning off all the lights except the one on the bedside table, Prompto laid down on his side, his head propped up on one arm facing Noctis and answered, “I’d have to set the scene. I’d hack your building’s security cameras to set them on a continuous loop, kick in the door, trash your apartment and leave signs of a struggle. I’d cut myself and leave pools and streaks of blood evidence to make it look like I got taken out in order to get to you.”

Noctis rolled his eyes in disbelief, “You honestly think I’d sleep through all of that?”

“Noct,” Prompto said seriously. “When you’re sober and sleeping, a wild herd of dualhorns could come crashing through your apartment and you wouldn’t even stir. Passed out drunk, I doubt anything short of Gladio throwing you bodily into an ice cold shower would wake you up.”

“Fine,” Noctis huffed, “so I conveniently sleep through all that racket.”

“Yep,” Prompto crowed victoriously, “and once I finish setting the stage that is guaranteed to give your father, Iggy, Gladio, and the entire nation a heart attack, I’ll heal my self-inflicted wounds with a potion and come back for you. I’d wrap you up tight in your luxurious bedding, and throw your pillows into the armiger since I wouldn’t be able to carry both them and you. I’d steal your car keys, carry you down to the parking garage and leave your apartment door wide open behind us. Then I’d lay you comfortably down across the back seat of your own car, bundled tightly in your own blankets, and drive us out of Insomnia.”

“So that’s all well and good,” Noctis continued to challenge, “but what are you going to do when I wake up? I know I like to sleep, and yeah I might be drunk, but I’d like to think that I’d be more aware of my surroundings than to be completely unaware that I’m being moved.”

“Even if you were aware that I was moving you,” Prompto insisted, “you wouldn’t think twice about it and you’d drift back to sleep.”

“What makes you think that?” Noctis asked.

“Because if I am the one moving you, you wouldn’t question it.” Prompto paused for a moment before he nonchalantly added, “You feel safe with me.”

For a moment, the lightheartedness behind the ridiculous story faded away and Noctis answered seriously, “That’s because I am safe with you.”

“You are,” Prompto confirmed just as seriously. Then he winked at Noctis in an effort to keep the mood between them jovial and he switched into a more playful banter as he added, “Even while I’m kidnapping you.”

Noctis laughed and winked back as he said, “True, but I’m bound to wake up eventually. Then what are you going to do? I did say that I’d fight you after all. I’m not going to make this easy for you.”

“Yeah, about that,” Prompto asked, “How hard would you fight me? I know you said your heart wouldn’t be in it but…”

“I’d fight to escape,” Noctis answered thoughtfully as he clarified, “maybe stun you, or knock you out so that I could get away, but I would avoid doing anything to seriously hurt you.”

Prompto nodded thoughtfully for a moment before he asked, “Would you call for help?”

Noctis shook his head, “Not if it meant that you’d get caught or hurt, only if I thought it would help me to get away without anything bad happening to you.”

“Thanks buddy,” Prompto said with a bright grin.

Noctis grinned back just as brightly, “Don’t mention it.”

“So once we get out of Insomnia,” Prompto continued, “I’d drive us out to Galdin Quay. Then I’d rent out a trailer and move you inside. I’d draw all of the shades so that no one could see inside and get you settled snugly on the bed, on top of a pile of your own pillows and blankets. Once I’m sure that you’ll be safe if I were to leave you alone for a couple of hours, I’d cuff your hands and feet to the bed and gag you so that you can’t escape or call for help if you wake up while I’m gone.”

“Hmmm...kinky,” Noctis joked.

Prompto glared at him for a moment before ignoring the statement and continuing, “Then I’d buy a ferry ticket to Altissia under an assumed name, wipe down the steering wheel of your car so that my prints don’t give away the fact that I was driving it, and have it loaded onto the ferry so that when the crownsguard eventually track it down in Altissia they’d suspect you were abducted by an agent of the Empire.”

“What about you?” Noctis asked.

Prompto shrugged, “What about me?”

“They’d be looking for you too,” Noctis insisted.

“True,” Prompto acknowledged, “but you’d be the priority, and besides, if I did my job right at your apartment, they’d assume that I was either killed trying to protect you, or I was taken in order to ensure your cooperation. They’d roll with the assumption that if they’re going to find me alive, that they’d find me with you.”

“You’re with me alright,” Noctis joked, “just not the way they’d expect.”

“Exactly,” Prompto agreed, “So while your car is sailing away to Altissia without us, I’d pick up some food, water, and painkillers before returning to the trailer to greet my trussed up, hungover, and angry best friend.”

“Ah, so now finally I’m awake,” Noctis teased.

“Yep,” Prompto confirmed, “and you are not happy.”

“No kidding, I wake up alone, bound and gagged in a trailer with absolutely no idea how the hell I got there, of course I’d be pissed off. When you open the door, I probably think you’re about to save me.”

“I did save you,” Prompto insisted playfully, “you just don’t realize it yet.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes and Prompto continued, “So anyway, I’d step inside the trailer, and make sure the door is locked behind me before I walk over to the bed. I’d gently prop you up, remove your gag, pop a few painkillers in your mouth, and hold a bottle of water to your lips so you could swallow them. For a couple of minutes at least, while you’re drinking your water, you’d be relieved to see me.” 

“I’d still be relieved that it’s you,” Noctis insisted, “just conflicted when I realize why you’ve decided to kidnap me.”

Prompto nodded in his acceptance of this and continued, “In a few minutes however, you’ll realize that I’m not releasing you from the bed, or that I’m not even frantically looking around for the keys to do so, and you know that something is up.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed, “I’d probably say something like, ‘Prompto, what the fuck is going on here?’ while looking at you like you’ve gone crazy.”

Prompto swallowed hard and his words turned more serious as he danced more dangerously close to the truth, “I’d come clean with you at that point. I’d explain that I took you away because I couldn’t bear the thought of you being trapped in a political marriage against your will. That although Lady Lunafreya is your friend and that she’s a wonderful person, I know the thought of having to go through with the wedding is killing you inside.”

Noctis grew more serious in turn, thinking quietly for a moment before he drew closer to Prompto on the bed, threw an arm around him, and looked at him with a pained expression as he said, “After a moment of wrestling with my conscious, I’d reluctantly pull out the princely persona that I’ve never had to use on you before to say that ‘it’s my duty as the future king to accept the marriage to protect my people’ and do my best to convince you to let me go. I’d promise to protect you, swear that I’d never ever, reveal that you were the one who abducted me, and that we could say that we both escaped from an unknown assailant. We could go home together, and no one would ever have to know.”

Prompto met the intensity of Noctis’ gaze head on as he answered, “My heart would sink the second I see you pull yourself into that royal role, but I’d understand why you’d fight me even though I’m trying to help you escape from that fate. I’d listen to you try to convince me to let you go and shake my head, knowing I can’t trust you enough to uncuff you just yet. I realize that you must be hungry, and since you can’t use your hands right now, I’d help you eat the sandwich I picked up for you while I was out.”

“What kind of sandwich?” Noctis asked softly.

“One without a single vegetable in it,” Prompto vowed.

Noctis let out a soft chuckle and said, “Okay, so after you feed me your veggie free apology sandwich, since I’d probably really have to go by that point anyway, I’d convince you to let me up to use the bathroom. I wouldn’t fight or try to escape until after I got out of the bathroom.”

Prompto nodded, “I’d be expecting you to do that and I’d be ready for your attempt. You’re a lot stronger than I am, but I’m quick and I know how you think. I’d also know that you don’t really want to hurt me, which is a point in my favor because it means you won’t try to warp in the tightly confined space of the trailer.” 

He hesitated for a moment. Prompto was already treading on very dangerous ground with this entire story, but as much as he and Noctis had been silently dancing around the issue of their feelings for each other for years, Prompto knew that if he didn’t say something now then it would never be said. Throwing caution to the wind, and using the story as a crutch, Prompto said seriously, “The moment you try to fight me, I’d push you up flush against the bathroom door, grab your face in my hands and then kiss you like our lives depended on it.”

As if in a spell and in complete contrast to the story he was weaving, Prompto cupped Noctis’ face gently in his hands. He was delicate with his touch, and scarcely placed any pressure on the skin beneath his fingers. Instead he treated Noctis as if he were made of glass and that if Prompto wasn’t careful he might shatter under the weight of his hands. 

Noctis’ eyes were so dilated they were nearly black, and they were staring straight into Prompto’s soul with a longing so profound that it was breathtaking to behold. Giving Noctis plenty of time to stop him if he wanted to, Prompto leaned forward agonizingly slowly in order to close the narrow gap between them. Noctis’ eyes fluttered shut in anticipation and he lifted his chin slightly to allow Prompto easier access to his mouth. Sparks flew the second their lips came into contact, but unwilling to break the spell, Prompto kept the kiss gentle and sweet for as long as he could. Noctis followed his lead, blossoming under Prompto’s touch and leaving himself open as the kiss slowly deepened. Prompto’s heart was in his throat as he explored every inch of Noctis’s mouth with a gentle questing tongue and Noctis welcomed him eagerly, caressing his tongue with his own as they tangled together.

Noctis whimpered as they pulled apart for a breath and opened his eyes to meet Prompto’s with undisguised longing. As close as they were, there was no hiding either of their arousals where they pressed against each other. Noctis rolled his hips forward, seeking more contact and he hissed in pleasure at the sensation before asking Prompto with bated breath, “Then what?”

It took a long vulnerable moment for Prompto to find his voice. He was lost in the deep dark blue pools of Noctis’ eyes that were wordlessly begging for him to take control. Unable to deny him, he swallowed hard, and Prompto picked the thread of the narrative back up again to continue the story. “You’d be caught off guard by the kiss, looking at me with the same dazed look in your eyes that you’re giving me now. I’d wrestle you over to the bed and pin your arms above your head, kissing you senseless and grinding against you through our pants the same way that we’re doing right now.”

This time, Prompto mirrored his words with his actions. He rolled on top of Noctis, captured his wrists, and pinned them firmly above his head. Then he transferred his grip on Noctis’ wrists to one hand, ground his hips down hard, and let out a loud moan at the sensation. They both knew that if he wanted to, Noctis could easily break the hold Prompto had on his wrists, but he didn’t. Somehow, that knowledge made it even hotter as Noctis lightly tested the strength of his grip and instead chose to remain under Prompto’s power. 

Noctis was clearly just as affected as he was. He was hard as a rock and writhing beneath him as if he were helpless as he lost himself in the pleasure of the moment. He looked up at him with lust glazed eyes and begged, “Prom, Prompto, please!”

“You’d arch against me,” Prompto hissed through his teeth as Noctis did exactly as he described, “just like that, doing everything you could to get more friction from beneath me.” 

The fantasy that he’d concocted and reality blended to the point where neither of them could distinguish the difference anymore as Prompto continued narrating his actions, “I’d lower both of our pants with the hand that isn’t pinning yours to the mattress just enough so that the fabric isn’t coming between us anymore. Then I’d raise my free hand to your lips, have you suck on my fingers and lick my palm to get it slick with your saliva before working it between our bodies.” 

Noctis did precisely that, worshiping Prompto’s offered hand until it was glistening with spit and Prompto moaned, “I’d wrap my hand around both of our erections and stroke them together firmly as you shout out my name in a cry of pleasure that I swallow with my lips.”

“Prom!” Noctis gasped in ecstasy the instant Prompto’s hand closed around them.

As promised, Prompto swallowed Noctis’ cry and kissed him fiercely, desperately pouring his soul and entire being into it, knowing all fantasy aside that this was their last chance...the only chance for them to be together like this. Breathlessly, he continued, murmuring broken words up against Noctis’ lips. “You’d push up into my palm, grinding against me with every stroke, and kissing me feverishly as you fall apart in my arms.”

“Please,” Noctis begged as he squirmed beneath him.

“We’d come together,” Prompto promised as he increased the intensity of his strokes, “in a hot and sticky mess, and I’d collapse my full weight on your body and kiss you through the aftershocks.” 

“Six, Prom, I’m so close!”

With their eyes, hearts, and bodies all joined as intimately as they could possibly be, Prompto commanded, “Come with me, Noctis!”

They exploded in pleasure together as they came. Prompto released Noctis’ wrists from the vice-like grip he had held them in above his head and Noctis immediately moved to thread his fingers tightly in Prompto’s hair. He kissed him softly and sweetly, doing his best to make this moment last as long as possible. He savored every sensation and did his best to capture it all in his mind as vividly as one of his photographs. 

Noctis whimpered when he finally managed to pull himself away, and with a heavy heart, staring deep into the eyes of the man he loved more than anything else in the world, Prompto concluded their story. “I’d look you in your eyes, caress your cheek, and tell you that I love you too much to let you sacrifice your happiness, even if it is for the good of the nation.”

The spell between them shattered like glass at Prompto’s confession and Noctis instantly broke out into tears. Both of them finally abandoned the pretense that the fantasy provided and Noctis clung to Prompto tightly as he cried. “I’m sorry, Prom! I love you too. I love you so damn much, but no matter how much I want to, I can’t walk away from this wedding.”

Blinking back his own tears, Prompto replied shakily, “I know, and I understand... but, Noct?”

“Yeah?” Noctis asked, as if the word had caught in his throat.

Prompto allowed his own silent tears to escape from the confines of his eyes and he finally lost his battle with his own emotions. He rested his forehead against Noct’s, closed his eyes, and whispered, “I wish more than anything that I really could just up and steal you away.”

Noctis let out a choked sob, pressed a soft, final kiss to Prompto’s lips and whispered, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
